


Many Happy Returns

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Category: The Sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-30
Updated: 2009-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim's birthday and Blair has found the perfect gift for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Happy Returns

 

  
The Sentinel of the Great City awoke to the sound of near silence. The alarm had been turned off. There were no blaring sounds or bright light. The six foot three inch man sat up in his bed, the covers falling to puddle around his waist and across his lap. Turning his head this way and that, he made an attempt to ascertain what had woke him on time. After another moment, he recognized the soft tones of his Guide’s voice, downstairs at the stove.

  
 _“Come on, Big Guy, I know the pancakes are just about done and the smell has to have woken you up. Bacon’s cooked, juice is waiting along with the coffee. I set your clothes out at the top of the stairs. You better get a move on so that you’re on time for work.”_

  
Even though it was all said in a near whisper, Jim Ellison had heard every word as if they had been spoken in his ear. With a bemused smile on his face, he climbed out of bed and pulled on the jeans and light blue oxford that had been left out for him, and then trotted down the stairs from his bedroom, into the main living area of the loft.

  
“Sandburg, I thought today was my morning to cook.” Jim poured himself a cup of the dark brown brew and turned to his Guide, Blair Sandburg, who was flipping the last pancake onto a plate.

  
“Yeah well… Just eat man…” the usually hyper young man said as he plunked a plate of pecan pancakes and fresh bacon on the table in front of his roommate. Jim glared suspiciously at his friend.

  
“Chief?”

  
No answer so Jim shrugged and began to eat the delicious food before him. Blair joined him and said nothing as he ate, drank and ate some more. When he was finished, well before Jim, he picked up his plate and cup and began cleaning the kitchen of his morning mess. Jim soon finished, stood and, after rinsing his plate in the sink, headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth. By the time he returned to the kitchen, it was spotless, along with the dining are and living area. The big man slowed to a halt as Blair was pulling on his coat. The curly haired grad student looked up sharply.

  
“Man, you better get a move on. Don’t want to be late for work.” The kid picked up his satchel and checked his pockets, putting his phone in one. “I have a ton of papers to grade and one class to teach, so I won’t be in the station today. Just leave the paperwork and I’ll get it all tomorrow…”

  
Jim opened his mouth to object but was cut off by Blair still speaking.

  
“I’ll stop by the grocery store and get dinner cooked by seven, unless you get a call… Just call and leave a message, if you don’t mind… I gotta get moving.”

  
“Sandburg, you cooked this morning, I’ll cook tonight.”

  
“No way, Jim... you are not cooking today… oh and here,” reaching into his bag, he came out with a wrapped, flat square. “Happy Birthday…”

  
And with that, he was gone. Out the door and halfway down the stairs before Jim even registered he had moved. Straining a bit, Jim caught his Guide’s heartbeat as he jumped into his Corvair convertible and turned it in the direction of the University.

  
“Shit!”

o-O-o

  
Simon Banks stood and turned to pour another cup of coffee. Just as he was sitting down again, there was a knock on his office door.

  
“Come in.” Looking up, he raised an eyebrow as his best detective shuffled in, a square package in his hand. Gesturing for the man to be seated, Simon took a good long look at his friend.

  
“Jim?” He got no answer. “What’s in the package?”

  
“Birthday present…” Silence.

  
It was short, sweet and to the point… a typical Ellison response.

  
“Whose birthday?” Maybe Simon just missed the memo on the birthday party.

  
“Mine…”

  
Ok, not what Simon had been expecting. He sat back and mentally checked the calendar date, realizing that he had been remiss in his duties as a friend. He would fix that later. Right now, Jim seemed a bit shell shocked, for whatever reason.

  
“What is it?”

  
“Have no clue…”

  
What did he mean he had no clue? It was his present, surly he had an idea… but the package looked intact, never opened… so maybe there was a reason Jim hadn’t opened it yet. “Well… who gave it to you?”

  
For once, Jim didn’t jump with the answer. In fact, he seemed almost… uncomfortable…

  
“Jim… who gave you the present?”

  
“Blair…”

  
Oh… so the kid gave him a present… the kid observing Jim for that damned thesis… the kid that was helping Jim with his senses… the kid who was living in Jim’s house… the kid that Jim was always watching over and taking care of and showing concern for… Oh shit… Time to change the subject, and the atmosphere… “Jim… how about you and I go get a drink? I’m buying…”

  
Jim nodded and they stood, leaving the office and then walking out of the bullpen together.

 

o-O-o

  
Bernie’s was a quiet place that evening with only a few patrons, despite the fact that it was nearly seven pm. Jim took out his cell phone as they found a table towards the back. Simon signaled for the waitress, and then sat back with a bemused look on his face. Jim shrugged as he waited for the machine to pick up.

  
 _“Ellison-Sandburg residence… No one’s home, leave a message… BEEP”_

  
“Hey Chief, Simon’s taking me out for a birthday drink. I’ll be there around eight.” He hung up. Simon joked wryly.

  
“So what? Now you’re married?”

  
Jim rolled his eyes. “He’s making dinner. Asked that I call if I’m going to be late.”

  
“I see.” Simon didn’t, but Jim didn’t need to know that. “You going to see what he gave you?”

  
Jim looked at the package in his hands. “Simon can I ask you something totally off the wall?”

  
Simon blinked. “Sure Jim, ask me anything.”

  
The ex-ranger got that look again. That feeling of insecurity. Just when Simon was getting the notion that Jim wasn’t going to say anything, the man took a deep, shuddering breath.

  
“What would you say if I told you… if I said… I was… in love with Blair…” his voice trailed off to silence. Simon sat stunned. Jim was in love with Blair… his best detective was gay? The Captain raised an eyebrow.

  
“I’m bisexual, Simon. Have been for a long time now. Carolyn knew it.”

  
“Is that why you two…?”

  
“No, our problems were related to something else entirely.” Jim relaxed as a waitress plunked down two mugs of beer, winked at Jim, and sauntered off with a smile on her lips. Simon glared at Jim, daring him to say something. Jim shook his head. Simon had to know.

  
“How long?”

  
“It… um… it took about two weeks…” Jim had the decency to look slightly embarrassed at the admission.

  
“Two weeks… Kincaid and the Sunrise Patriots!” Simon felt pleased… then saddened. “You went to lunch with Carolyn that day.”

  
“She… um… had no clue… Hell I didn’t know until Kincaid took off with the kid in the helicopter… It was when we got back on the ground that I felt it… pride, pleasure… longing.”

  
“But you didn’t say anything.” Simon sighed.

  
“I didn’t… don’t… know how he feels.” Jim looked at the square package.

  
“Have you thought about asking him?”

  
Jim blanched and Simon sat forward, concerned. “Simon, everything this last year has been crazy. That thing with Laura and the Pheromones… and Maya… well I kind of had the impression that Sandburg was straight.”

  
Simon sat back again, sipping his beer and gazing thoughtfully at his friend. He wanted to tell the man he was insane… that is was merely a case of lust… puppy love, at most… “Open the package, Jim.”

  
Jim drained the mug, sighed and opened the present. Removing the subdued birthday wrapping, he held up a CD jewel case.

  
“The Best of Billie Holiday… My God, I didn’t know he knew my tastes…”

  
Simon realized what, as a friend, he should say. Glancing at his watch, he mused aloud, “It’s almost 7:45pm… you might want to get home…”

  
Jim nodded absently as he reached for his jacket. Simon stopped him with a last word. “Jim… tell him…”

  
The big detective nodded again before leaving for home.

 

o-O-o

  
Setting foot on the third floor landing, Jim extended his senses to find his Guide. What he heard made him smile. Blair was singing… and grilling? According to the Sentinel’s nose, steaks were on the grill and potatoes were in the oven. And… yes, he was not mistaken, that was fresh bread cooling on the kitchen counter.

  
Jim unlocked his door and entered his home in great spirits. Closing the door behind him, he glanced around in amazement. Not only was the loft clean, it was spotless.

  
“Wow…” Jim took off his jacket and hung it up properly. Before he could turn to the fridge for a beer, Blair came in from the balcony with a heavy plate in one hand and a basting bowl in the other.

  
“Oh, hey man! Glad you called, I was about to start as soon as I got back.”

  
Jim reached out and snagged the plate. “Here Chief, let me help you with that.”

  
“Yeah, thanks. How’s Simon?” Blair bustled around the kitchen, grabbing a beer for Jim along with a salad, slicing the bread and pulling the potatoes out of the oven. Jim watched the younger man set up two plates of food and set them on the table.

  
“So, you gonna eat or what, Ellison?” Jim cracked a huge smile as he sat across from Blair and started in on dinner. The steak was grilled to perfection, the baked potatoes doubly so. All in all a perfect dinner. Blair finished first and smiled as he sat back, sipping on his beer. Jim took a moment between bites to grin at the young anthropologist.

  
“This is great, Chief.” The big man never imagined that his roommate’s face could glow any brighter.

  
“I’m glad, Jim… eat up, I’ll start cleaning up.” The kid was fairly bouncing as he moved into the kitchen with his plate. Jim watched, contemplating in the back of his mind what he was going to say to his smart… energetic… funny… sexy… sensuous… _Knock it off, Ellison!_

  
The truth of the matter was, Jim was extremely attracted to his Guide… and it was time to acknowledge that truth. Jim dropped his napkin on his plate along with his fork, stood and made his way over to the couch. Blair took the plate back to the kitchen.

  
“Um… Chi-“ _No Ellison… don’t do that... don’t call him Chief, Sandburg, Kid, Darwin, Einstein or any of those other pet names!_ Jim sighed and tried again. “Blair… can you… um… how about we finish that up later…”

  
The curly head popped up suddenly. Jim sucked in a soft breath as the young man shot an incredulous look in his direction. “Um, Jim this won’t take long.”

  
“Blair… we need to talk.”

  
Dead silence from the sink. Jim held his breath. Let it out slowly. Another breath. Finally, the young man put down the sponge he had been using, dried his hands and moved to sit on the sofa. Crossing his legs to sit Indian style on the center cushion, Blair visually tried to center himself as well. “Ok, Jim… you want to talk… which in its self is amazing, you never want to talk… you’re more of an action man, if you know what I mean.”

  
“Yeah well… this is important…” Jim swallowed nervously. Might as well get this party started. “We need to rethink this relationship, Chief.”

  
He knew the instant the words were out of his mouth, he made a mistake. God, how he wanted to snatch them back quickly, but they were already there, hanging in the air between them. And the look on his friends face told him that they had been taken the wrong way.

  
 _Shit!_ “Blair, let me explain…”

  
“No that’s… um… that’s alright, man…” the young man popped up off the couch and began to pace in front of the stairs. “I mean… it’s not like this was forever…”

  
“Slow down kid… I’m not talking—“

  
“No, of course not, Jim… we weren’t talking about making this Sentinel thing eternal.” Blair’s arms were wind milling now and Jim stood, ready to stop him physically if necessary.

  
“Easy Sandburg, I’m not talking about the Sentinel thing… that IS eternal… I NEED you!”

  
“Oh…” Blair sputtered to a halt, slowing his pacing and trying to understand. “Then… um… are we talking about the living situation? Cause if that’s the case, man, I can move as quickly as you need me to… I know you only said a week and it’s been like… what… nine months?”

  
“Chief… I do not want you to move out.” Jim crossed his arms in his no nonsense stance. _Move up, maybe… not out!_

  
Blair stopped pacing, leaning his back against the wall and crossing his arms in an imitation of Jim’s currant pose. “Well if it’s not the Sentinel thing… and it’s not the living arrangements thing… What is it?”

  
Jim sighed as he took in the agitated state of his Guide. No, he had not explained this very well. In fact, it was very screwed up. “This is why I don’t like to talk.”

  
Blair paused for a moment… and then burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh man… we have so got to work on your people skills.”

  
Jim stepped forward and took his friend by the shoulders. “Blair, you mean more to me than just helping me with my senses… and I do NOT want you to move out…”

  
“Then what…?” Whatever Blair was about to ask was suddenly swallowed up by the hungry mouth devouring his own so quickly. He barely had time to draw breath before he was pinned to the wall by 200 pounds of muscle. Lips pressed insistently against his, an agile tongue flicking across his moist lips. His half-hearted struggles soon turn to clutching the bigger man to him, wrapping his arms around Jim’s neck and joining into the kissing enthusiastically.

  
There was nothing for it but for them to hang on and enjoy the ride as their combined heat ignited.

  
Jim was in ecstasy. His hands were tangled up in Blair’s soft curls, his hip was pressed against Blair, a leg slipped in between the smaller man’s thighs, pinning him to the wall. His sense of smell detected the scent of Blair’s shampoo, and his tongue was now doing the most delightful things with Blair’s, tangling and twisting around in the sweet recesses of his Guide’s mouth. It was better than he had ever hoped. Blair’s heart was beating a mile a minute and Jim felt the rush flowing through the pulse point on his neck.

  
Releasing his Guide’s mouth, the Sentinel shifted his focus to that tantalizing point, nibbling and sucking it slowly, and receiving the most exciting sounds from his captive.

  
“Oh god, Jim… yeah man… right… oh right there…” the young man babbled incoherently for a while, simply enjoying the sensations that were traveling his body at the other man’s touch. And Jim enjoyed the sounds of approval and the smell of arousal. He wanted to smell it on his Guide forever. He wanted to hear these sounds every night. He wanted to feel these sensations every day. He wanted…

  
“I want you…” the words slipped past his lips and into Blair’s ear like a soft caress. And the younger man melted against the strong, smooth chest of his friend. They took a moment, in the silence after the words were spoken, to breathe and think. And finally Blair sat up, looking directly into the cop’s eyes.

  
“You sure about that, Big guy?” The question was asked shakily. Uncertainties clear in the vivid blue eyes.

  
“More than I have ever wanted anything or anyone in my life.” The answer was spoken with strength and honesty. Passion and truth cast out through voice, and moments later, through deed as Jim took Blair’s mouth in yet another passionate kiss. Both men stopped trying to reassure each other, and let themselves simply feel.

  
When they finally broke apart, the young grad student smiled deliriously for a moment. “Jeez man… this has turned into one hell of a night…”

  
Jim smirked. “Yeah… and just wait til it’s your birthday, Chief…”

  
“Why, you making plans already?”

  
The big man began planting kisses across the other man’s cheek, chin and down his neck, stopping at the first button of his flannel shirt. “Today… tomorrow… and every day for the rest of our lives…”

  
Blair remained silent for a moment, considering. “Yeah, man… I think I can handle that…”

  
Jim chuckled. “Good, cause I wasn’t giving you a choice… MINE!”

  
“Oh yeah… I love the sound of that…”

  
The rest of their conversation was concluded in the bedroom, during the rest of the night, as they began the process of living the rest of their lives… together.


End file.
